Season 2 Episode 5 "The Desolation of Smaug" (Socke21)
"The Desolation of Smaug" ist die fünfte Folge der zweiten Staffel der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie des Users Socke21. Season 2 Episode 5 Die Episode beginnt im Versteck der Turtles. Donatello arbeitet eifrig in seinem Labor daran ein Speichermedium, dass sie einst von den Kraang gestohlen hatten, zu hacken. Donatello: Jetzt komm schon! (verzweifelt) Donatello will schon aufgeben doch plötzlich öffnet sich der Inhalt des Speichermediums. Donatello: Ja! Endlich. Mal schaun was auf diesem Medium gespeichert ist. Gespannt studiert Donatello den Bildschirm. Donatello: Raph! Raphael betritt auf den Ruf seines Bruders den Raum. Raphael: Was gibts, Donnie? Donatello: Ich hab geschafft das Speichermedium der Kraang zu öffnen. Raphael: Ja und? Donatello: Auf diesem Speicher befindet sich eine Karte die den Standpunkt einer Kraangbasis in den Bergen im Norden zeigt. Raphael: Was schlägst du jetzt vor? Donatello: Ich würd sagen wir schaun uns das an und finden heraus was sich dort befindet. Raphael: Ohne Leo? Donatello: Ja, wir schaffen das schon. Plötzlich betritt auch Michelangelo das Labor. Michelangelo: Hi, Jungs. Donatello: Wie gehts Leo? Michelangelo: Nicht so gut, sein Puls ist sehr schwach und er hat hohes Fieber. Donatello: Wie hoch? Michelangelo: 41 Grad. Raphael: Kannst du denn gar nichts machen, Donnie? Donatello: Mir fehlt die medizinische Ausrüstung, aber Meister Splinter kümmert sich schon so gut es geht um ihn. Raphael: Okay, wir kümmern uns um die Kraangbasis. Leo hätte gewollt das wir das auch ohne ihn durchziehen. Michelangelo: Wo geht es den überhaupt hin? Donatello: In die Berge. Ich ruf April und Casey an, die müssen uns zu dem Berg bringen. Raphael: Alles klar. Ich erzähl es nur kurz dem Sensej. Donatello: Mach das. Während Donatello und Michelangelo alles für den Einsatz vorbereiten betritt Raphael das Dojo. Raphael: Sensej? Raphael sucht nach seinem Meister und entdeckt ihn bedrückt in seinem Zimmer. Raphael: Sensej, wir brechen zu einer Mission auf ich wollte Euch nur... äh Sensej alles in Ordnung? Splinter: Ich hätte euch nie auf diese Mission gehn lassen dürfen. Alles was mit Leonardo passiert ist, ist nur meine Schuld. Raphael: Nein, es war dieser Waffenhändler. Euch trifft keine Schuld. Splinter: Danke mein Sohn. Was wolltest du mir sagen? Raphael: Äh, Donnie, Mikey, Casey, April und ich fahren in den Norden um eine Kraangbasis zu erkunden. Splinter: Geht, aber passt auf euch auf. Ich kümmer mich weiter um Leonardo. Ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen wenn er es nicht überlebt. Raphael: Ich mir auch nicht. Bis dann, Sensej. Raphael verlässt wieder das Dojo und kehrt zu seinen Brüdern zurück. Raphael: Donnie, alles bereit. Donatello: Ja, wir treffen uns mit Casey und April in Zehn Minuten bei April zu Hause. Raphael: Legen wir los. Die Turtles verlassen ihr Versteck und begeben sich zu April nach Hause. April: Jungs, wie gehts Leo? Donatello: Nicht so gut. Casey: Wo sollen wir euch eigentlich hinbringen? Raphael: Donnie. Donatello: Ja also zu so einem Gebirge im Norden. Dort befindet sich eine Kraangbasis. Casey: Kraangbasis? Ich dachte die Kraang sind besiegt. Donatello: Ja sind sie auch, aber wir müssen uns diese Basis anschauen. Vielleicht befindet dort etwas was uns helfen kann Leo zu heilen. Casey: Wie ihr meint, dann steigt ein. Die fünf Freunde steigen in den Wagen und treten ihre Reise in den Norden an. ''' '''Nach zwei Stunden erreichen sie das Gebirge im Norden. Donatello: Casey, halt hier an. Wir gehn den restlichen Weg nach oben. April: Wir kommen mit. Raphael: Meinet Wegen. Los, Donnie du gehst voraus. Donatello: Alles klar. Die Gruppe setzt sich in Bewegung. An der Spitze geht Donatello mit einem GPS-Gerät in dem die genauen Koordinaten der Kraangbasis gespeichert sind. Nach einiger Zeit erreichen sie Ruinen einer alten Stadt. Donatello bleibt vor einem zerstörten Tunnel stehen. Donatello: Wir stehn nun an genau den Koordinaten die in dem Speichermedium gespeichert waren. Raphael: Dann legen wir mal los (zieht seine Sais) Die Gruppe betritt den düsteren Tunnel. Nach einigen Metern erreichen sie ein Tor das aus dem typischen Kraangmaterial besteht. Nur scheint dieser Ort schon seit langer Zeit verlassen. ''' Raphael: Donnie, kannst du das Tor öffnen? Donatello: Ja, einen Moment. '''Donatello aktiviert das Steuerpanel und versucht das Tor zu öffnen. Donatello: Jungs, da steht, dass diese Anlage seit dem 14 Jahrhundert leer steht. Raphael: 14. Jahrhundert? Michelangelo: War da nicht das Mittelalter? Donatello: Ja, anscheinend verfügen die Kraang seit langer Zeit über diese Technologie. Hier steht auch noch das sich hinter diesem Tor etwas befindet das sich Smaug nennt. Raphael: Dann finden wir heraus was dieser "Smaug" ist. Donatello: Hier steht auch noch das dieser Smaug diese Stadt dort draußen zerstört hat. Die Kraang haben an ihm Experimente durchgeführt bis er geflohen ist. Er hat die gesamte Stadt niedergebrannt. Daraufhin haben ihn die Kraang hier eingesperrt und betäubt. April: Was ist das für eine Stadt, Donnie. Ich hab von der noch nie was gehört. Donatello: Ich auch nicht, die Kraang nennen sie hier nur "Smaug's Einöde". Im nächsten Moment öffnet sich das Tor, dahinter befindet sich der Eingang in einen großen Saal. Raphael: Vorwärts! Langsam betritt die Gruppe den dunklen Saal. Plötzlich schließt sich das Tor wieder. Verwirrt bleibt die Gruppe stehen. Auf einmal leuchten zwei Augen in der Dunkelheit auf und im nächsten Moment schaltet sich das Licht im Saal ein. Vor den Freunden steht eine gigantische Kreatur die einem Drachen ähnelt. Smaug: Wer seid ihr? Donatello: Wir sind..äh...Wanderer? Smaug: Wanderer? Ihr seht eher aus wie Schildkröten, aber die Schildkröten die ich kenne sind wesentlich kleiner. Donatello: Nunja... Smaug: Nun da ich erwacht bin kann ich endlich Rache nehmen an diesen elendiglichen Menschen. Raphael: An den Menschen? Smaug: Sie werden für ihre Taten bezahlen. Sie haben grausame Experimente an mir durchgeführt, jetzt werden sie dafür bezahlen. Ich bin Feuer. Ich bin....der Tot. Als sich Smaug langsam auf das Tor zu bewegt trifft ihn auf einmal der Tessen von April. Wütend dreht sich Smaug zu ihr um. Smaug: Törichtes Mädchen. Du wirst die Erste sein die meinen Zorn spüren wird. Gerade will Smaug April angreifen, doch bevor er dies tun konnte springt ihn Casey von hinten an und lenkt ihn von April ab. Smaug: (stößt einen Schreib aus) Raphael: Machen wir ihn fertig, er darf die Basis nicht verlassen. Die Turtles nehmen ebenfalls den Kampf gegen Smaug auf. Diese können aber nur wenig gegen ihn ausrichten. Seine Panzerung ist zu stark und er ist im allgemeinen zu groß. Sie können nur seinen Schlägen und Angriffen ausweichen. Michelangelo: Was solln wir jetzt machen? Raphael: Ich hab einen Plan! Plötzlich löst sich Raphael von der Gruppe und stürmt zu einer der Felswände, dann dreht er sich um und versucht Smaug's Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Raphael: Hey, Smaug. Komm her du riesiger Alligator. Smaug: Ich bin kein Alligator, Turtle. Du hast deinen Untergang mit deiner Törichtigkeit besiegelt. Wütend stürzt Smaug auf Raphael zu, dieser kann aber im letzten Moment zur Seite springen so das Smaug mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand kracht. Benommen weicht dieser zurück. Durch den Aufprall entstand ein Riss der sich nun über die gesamte Wand und die Decke ausbreitet. Teile stürzten von der Decke. Raphael: Raus hier, los! Die Gruppe stürmt zurück zu dem Tor. Sie schaffen es mit großer Mühe es auf zu schieben und fliehen in das Freie. Hinter ihnen stürzt die Basis über Smaug zusammen und begräbt ihn unter sich. Donatello: Ich hoffe wir haben Smaug erledigt. Raphael: Das hoff ich auch... ENDE Verbündete * Leonardo (kurz) * Donatello * Michelangelo * Raphael * Splinter * April O'Neil * Casey Jones Feinde * Kraang (erwähnt) * Smaug Schauplätze * Versteck der Turtles * Straßen von New York City * Zuhause von April O'Neil * Gebirge im Norden * Smaug's Einöde * Kraangbasis Trivia * Der Name der Folge sowie der Name von Smaug ist eine Anspielung auf den Film "The Hobbit-The Desolation of Smaug". * In der Folge wird stehts nur "das Gebirge im Norden" genannt, um welches Gebirge es sich dabei genau handelt ist nicht weiter bekannt. Möglich ist es das es sich hierbei um die "Adirondack Mountains" handelt. * Ob Smaug den Einsturz überlebt hat ist nicht geklärt, allerdings ist es sehr nahestehend das er es überlebt hat. Kategorie:Von Socke21 erschaffene Seite Kategorie:Von Socke21 erschaffene Episode